This invention relates to the field of prefabricated wall panels, and more specifically to light-weight prefabricated panels having a metal frame with a molded foam panel.
Buildings made of prefabricated metal panels have been used in limited applications, such as for warehouse storage. Metal prefabricated panels suffer the primary disadvantage of extremely poor insulating properties. If it is desired to maintain a controlled temperature environment inside a building constructed of metal panels, either large amounts of energy must be utilized to maintain the interior temperature or substantial amounts of insulation must be added to reduce the thermal losses.
The rising costs of labor and materials have made increasingly desirable the use of prefabricated building panels for not only commercial structures but homes. Economies of production line manufacture of prefabricated panels as well as ease of construction site erection would significantly reduce cost of labor. Also, in light of decreasing energy availability, prefabricated building panels having good thermal insulating properties are especially desirable.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,361, entitled "Prefabricated Building Components", discloses a prefabricated wall panel of foam construction. Steel columns reinforced with concrete are utilized in such panels and require care in handling so as to avoid stressing the concrete sections as would occur if such panel was twisted. Excessive stressing of the concrete columns may crack the concrete used as reinforcement. The present invention provides an improved prefabricated foam panel which does not require concrete reinforcement. A comparable panel constructed in accordance with the present invention is substantially lighter in weight, easier to manufacture, and more economical.